


heated

by schwifty_rick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Incest, M/M, PWP, Temperature Play, candle wax, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwifty_rick/pseuds/schwifty_rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rick spices things up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heated

**Author's Note:**

> this stemmed from an intense need to read a fic that had good aftercare, and well, not being able to find as many as I wanted.

“C-Candle wax?!” The horrified look on Morty’s face is almost enough to draw a smirk from the older man. “ _That’s_ your idea of…of…of… ‘something different’?”

Rick shrugged and shot Morty a deadpan stare. “Why not?”

“B-B-Because it’s _hot._ ” he shrieked in dismay.

Rick rolled his eyes., “No shit, She- euuu-rlock. Got any other million dollar observations, _Moooeuurty?_ ”

Morty gave the candle in Rick’s hand a terrifying glance. Rick noticed this and conceded, “We don’t have to if you don’t…if it’s not…if you don’t want to. It was just a…a… suggestion.”

“No!” Morty often felt like he needed to impress Rick. He was certain that Rick knew this, but never felt like the older man took advantage of that knowledge. He never pushed Morty to do anything he didn’t feel comfortable with. “I-I want to try it. You’ll…you’ll stop if it’s too much…r-r-right?”

Rick smoothed Morty’s hair back, tugging slightly to tilt his face up. “Of course, baby. Of course. J-Just trust me.”

Morty nodded carefully. “Okay.”

Rick - all business like - instructed Morty to lay on his stomach. He placed the candle carefully on the nightstand, and slid up behind Morty. With deft fingers, he unfolded inch after inch of Morty’s supple flesh, pressing chapped lips to the skin. “You know, I’d let you try it on me but we don’t need you setting the house on fire.” he teased lightly in an effort to calm Morty’s racing heartbeat.

Morty always enjoyed adventures. Whether it be the space kind, or the sexual kind, Morty wanted to be open minded towards things. Hell, he had to be. How else would he rationalize fucking his grandfather on a semi-regular basis? A shudder racked down Morty’s spine when Rick’s fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants to give his ass a light squeeze. He pushed up into Rick’s palm, allowing Rick’s other hand to snake around and unbutton the front of his pants. “That’s it, just relax.” Rick crooned, sliding Morty’s pants down past his knees.

The younger boy whimpered when Rick’s teeth nipped at his shoulder, shirt now pulled up to his neck. The chill of the air made Morty’s skin even more sensitive when he felt Rick’s warmth surround him. He thrashed about, wanton with desire, needing to be filled. Rick smelled distinctly of whiskey, and while initially this scent was a turn off for Morty, he now felt himself hardening from it. For a moment, Rick’s presence disappeared, and just as Morty was about to turn around, he felt his shirt come up over his head, blinding his vision. “A-Ah! R-R-Rick!”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just let yourself _feel._ Don’t worry about…about looking. You remember your safe word, right Morty?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Okay, good. Now just relax. Let grandpa take care of you.”

Rick rubbed soothing circles along Morty’s back and felt the muscles clenching beneath his touch.. “Shit, Morty. You’re so tense. You need…you have to relax or else neither of us will enjoy this.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Morty blurted, squeezing his eyes shut even though he couldn’t see anything regardless, “I’m just…”

“Are you sure you want to -”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure, Rick. I’m sure.”

With a grunt of affirmation, Rick continued his massage.

“Mmm..”

“That feel good, baby?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Rick chuckled at Morty’s eagerness, watching as his grandson began to rut against the mattress, gyrating his hips up and down. He was so easy to please. Rick grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and squirted a fair amount onto his fingers. “Spread your legs,” he commanded, voice stern. Morty obeyed silently, ass perked up high and proud, cock throbbing to life. He huffed and moaned when Rick teased the red ring of muscle and slowly began to slip a well-slicked finger into his tight hole.

Rick took his time stretching out Morty, curling his finger to brush against Morty’s walls. With each flick of his finger, Morty pushed back onto his hand. Rick watched as Morty’s shoulders fell slightly, his muscles finally loosening.

Slipping another finger inside, Rick used his free hand to unbutton and remove his own pants and boxers, giving his thick length a sharp, welcoming tug. “That’s it, Morty.” Rick’s voice was low and deep as he simultaneously stroked Morty and himself.

“Ah…Rick…K-Keep doing that…J-J-Just like…just like that…”

“You like that Morty? You like it when grandpa’s fingers are stretching you open?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Rick withdrew his fingers, wiping the excess lube off on Morty’s ass. He gripped his cock and teased the head around Morty’s opening, slipping the head inside and back out again. “Fuck,” he groaned, throwing his head back.

“Mmm, don’t…don’t tease me, Rick.” Morty whined, face getting hot underneath the shirt. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wondering when the candle wax was going to come into play.

“You ready, Morty?”

Morty nodded fervently , letting out a breathy “yes” once he realized Rick couldn’t see him nod.

He felt something hot hit his back then, and instinctively, he yelped. Morty thought Rick was asking him if he was ready for…something else. The hot sting was intense, yet brief, as mere seconds later the pain muted in favor of cool soothing sensation. Before he even had time to register whether or not he enjoyed the sensation, Rick was pushing past Morty’s entrance with a sharp intake of breath.

Another white hot puddle tinged his skin before hardening.

“How…how does it feel?” Rick panted, slowly pulling out only to push back in just as hard. His thrusts were slow, and unhurried, but precise. Morty ached, rubbing his hips against the mattress in an effort to create _some_ sort of friction.

He moaned slowly, feeling precum gather at the tip of his dick. He felt a light slap on his ass remind him of the question that was posed.

His sense of touch was heightened. His skin felt like needles on fire, every inch of him poised and ready to strike.

“I-I’m not sure…” he answered honestly.

“Do you want to try more?”

Rick hunched forward, hands running up Morty’s spine and fisting into his hair.

“Yes, yes. M-More…!”

Rick smirked. “That’s right. You’re a little…you’re a fucking slut aren’t you? You’re a sick little _shit,_ Morty.”

“…Ah!” Morty reached his hand down to grasp his dick, unable to stand the throbbing any longer. He loved hearing Rick talk dirty to him. Loved hearing Rick say he was a bad boy. That he needed to be punished. That he needed…

“No touching.” Rick growled, snatching Morty’s hand away from his relief. Morty clenched his fists in frustration.

“B-But - Ow!”

Rick tipped the candle, allowing purple wax to dribble down and onto Morty’s pink skin, hot like the sweet burn of alcohol that stings as it slides down the throat. Rick grinned devilishly, loving the splotches of pink and red and purple that marked Morty’s otherwise smooth skin.

“Rick - please…I need…”

“Need what, Morty? Let me hear you s-say it.”

Rick placed the candle down once more, blowing it out. The lavendar smoke filled the room, dizzying the both of them.

“I need you to…to…” Morty panted, mewling in frustration, “touch me! Touch me, please, Rick.”

Rick obliged quickly, spitting into his hand and firmly wrapping his hand around Morty who throbbed in Rick’s grasp. He pumped steadily, matching his timing with each sporadic jerk of his hips.

Rick closed his eyes, smoothing his free hand over the hardened wax and scraping his nails lightly through it. He felt the wax gathering up underneath his fingernails, and a tingle at the base of his spine.

“F-fuuck, Morty, I’m -”

“Me too Rick -”

“Shit shit _shit -”_

“…Ah, _Rick!_ I’m -”

Rick felt Morty spill himself onto his hand, ass cheeks clenching and stiffening as he rode his orgasm, holding it for as long as he could. Rick came seconds later, the pulsing of Morty’s ass sending him over the edge.

“F-fuck, Morty…” Rick panted, filling Morty up.

Morty’s hips fell against the mattress, legs weakened like jelly, unable to hold himself up. In an instant, a flash of cool air hit his face as Rick removed Morty’s shirt. The dim room seemed too bright as his eyes adjusted. He heard footsteps walk away and return a moment later. Craning his neck, Morty watched as Rick diligently placed a cool, damp washcloth to the younger boy’s back. He carefully peeled off the hardened wax, making sure not to irritate the skin anymore than necessary.

Rick worked silently and methodically, making sure to apply lotion to the skin once the wax was removed. Morty wanted to say something, tell him he didn’t have to do all that, but in truth, it felt nice. For as harsh as Rick came off, deep down Morty knew he cared. Once Rick was done, he laid down on the bed, shuffling Morty into his arms.

“So, what did you think?” He murmured absently, voice gruff, yet somehow soft.

Morty stared at Rick quietly. He had this stupid urge to just press a hundred kisses to the old man’s face, feeling a warmth bubbling up inside him that felt nothing like the candle wax that heated his skin moments ago. A sloppy grin fought its way to his face.

“I think…that…that I’d m-maybe like to do it again sometime…”

The corner of Rick’s mouth pulled up, “Yeah?”

He rubbed Morty’s scalp absently scratching lightly, eyes trained on the ceiling. “I thought…I was _afraid_ I might…”

“Might what, hurt me?”

“…maybe. I-I know how you get. All self sacrificing and shit. It’s fucking stupid, Morty. You should just-”

Rick was cut off by Morty’s pointer finger placed at his chapped lips. “Shut up,” he protested. “D-Don’t ruin the moment.”

Morty pressed his lips to Rick’s, then rest his head against Rick’s chest. He listened to the quiet thrum of Rick’s heart as it beat steadily against Morty’s ear. “I…T-Thank you, Rick.”

“For what?”

_For taking care of me. For knowing what I do and don’t need. For being considerate. For trying. For -_

“For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me on tumblr! @schwifty-rick


End file.
